Sasuke and Naruto's Advice From The Future
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A tribute to Fighting Dreamers Productions. Sasuke and Naruto are giving advice so that way their younger selves don't make the same mistakes. But what happens when they start talking about things other than advice... Somewhat yaoi things. R & R please.


This is my third tribute to Fighting Dreamers Productions! I admire members of their cosplay group. This is also a tribute to Koi cosplay! They are amazing and talented cosplayers! So in my dedication to them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fighting Dreamers Productions, or Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.**

Sasuke and Naruto's Advice From The Future

"So, Sasuke. In the future I've got a few points of advice for you." Shippuden Sasuke said to Sasuke.

They were both sitting down on a bench, talking.

"One: Get in the barrel. It's gonna be awkward. There's going to be splinters. They're gonna sting a little, you know for about a week in those awkward places. But you know it's okay, you'll get over it." Shippuden Sasuke said.

"Two: The snakes in the closet. Orochimaru says they're good… They're not. Okay? Avoid them." Shippuden Sasuke said, clearly remembering why they aren't good.

"And three: Naruto. Forget him. Okay? This is the most important piece of advice I'm going to give you. He's got issues. He's obsessive. He's crazy. He's going to do everything in his power to get you back, but you don't want to go back. You want power, okay?" Shippuden Sasuke said.

Shippuden Sasuke continues to give Sasuke advice when all of a sudden…

"Sasuke! Where were you? You weren't at the Chunnin Exams? Can we fight now? I want to go train." Naruto asked while jumping right in front of Sasuke.

Naruto had his regular outfit on along with a raccoon tail attached to it.

"I have a meeting, uh I gotta, I gotta go." Sasuke said to Naruto while looking around.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Shippuden Naruto yelled while running towards them and then tripping over a chair and landing on the ground.

"Don't do it. Don't do it. He's not worth it. He's not worth it." Shippuden Naruto said while pointing a finger at Naruto and getting up.

Naruto started walking away, trying to keep his distance from him.

"I'm from the future! I am you from the future, man!" Shippuden Naruto said while walking towards Naruto.

"Oh yeah, you do kinda look like me." Naruto said as he stopped walking.

"Do I? Really? I just figured that I looked that young." Shippuden Naruto said while looking at Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said while looking at the resemblance between him and Shippuden Naruto.

"I was thinking you know I grew up a little bit so I got some marks." Shippuden Naruto said while pointing to his marks on his face.

Meanwhile Shippuden Sasuke was shaking his head while Sasuke was pointing towards them.

" Oh yeah me, too. That's pretty cool." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, well never mind, because what about the future?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, listen man. He's not worth it. Okay? He's just gonna leave Konoha, he's gonna abandon everyone." Shippuden Naruto said while grabbing Naruto's arm to get his point across.

"What!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"He's gonna screw every- Like whatever we had with him man, man? Like just forget about it. Just take it in your hand and just." Shippuden Naruto said while spitting in his hand and then throwing whatever they had on the ground and then stomping on it with his foot.

"Kay?" Shippuden Naruto asked after he did that.

"Ahh." Naruto said because he just couldn't understand it.

"Cause he's totally not worth it, man. He'll just, he'll just leave. He'll leave Konoha and he'll never come back and then you'll go and try and get him back, man. Like Sasuke, come back to me! And he'll just be like no, no, like I'm gonna slash your face off. I mean, like do friends, do lovers really do that? He's not, he's not… Oh but he's so worth it. He's so, so worth it." Shippuden Naruto said while unzipping his jacket.

"Lovers? Wait, what?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, he's so worth it!" Shippuden Naruto said while thinking about something that makes him so worth it.

"Wait! Get a hold of yourself!" Naruto yelled while shaking Shippuden Naruto.

"He's so worth it, so worth it!" Shippuden Naruto said while unzipping Naruto's jacket.

"Wait, he betrayed Konoha!" Naruto said loud enough to gat Shippuden Naruto to stop thinking and saying he's so worth it.

"What?" Shippuden Naruto asked in disbelief.

"You just said that he left everybody and betrayed Konoha. And sliced your face open." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah about that. I got a little distracted I guess. Oh my, oh." Shippuden Naruto said when he looked down to see that his jacket was unzipped, so was Naruto's.

They both zipped their jackets back up.

"Never mind, just don't-" Shippuden Naruto started to warn Naruto.

"Are you in love?" Naruto asked him while interrupting.

Shippuden Naruto started rubbing his chin and made a face that said he either wasn't ready to tell if he was, or that he wasn't sure if he was.

"Are you in love?" He asked Naruto after a little bit.

"Uhh…" Naruto said, unsure while he held his hand to his head and started walking around and then he walked back to Shippuden Naruto.

"Cause you know the feeling when…when your pants light on fire and you can't stop avoiding action?" Shippuden Naruto asked Naruto while pulling him close.

"Yeah." Naruto said, a little awkwardly.

"That's love, man! That's what I feel for Sasuke! That's what I feel like right now and it's really uncomfortable." Shippuden Naruto told him loudly while still hanging on to him.

"Let's get them!" Shippuden Naruto yelled while pointing at Shippuden Sasuke and Sasuke.

"Let's get them!" Naruto yelled and then they both ran towards Shippuden Sasuke and Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto grabbed him.

"Ahh!" Shippuden Sasuke yelled as Shippuden Naruto grabbed him.

They both kept yelling as Shippuden Naruto and Naruto dragged them away.

Yay! My third tribute is done! This was a tribute to Koi cosplay and Fighting Dreamers Productions! R & R please and tell me what you think of this tribute, or of them! I also take requests for songfics, one shots, or stories. It doesn't have to be Naruto, it can be something else, if you would like to request something then either say it in your review or pm me. I'd be happy to do a request for you!


End file.
